


You have been commented by the Marauders and Lily's Gang

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-07
Updated: 2008-07-10
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: "Here's a story of a lovely lady who had 3 beautiful friends.They don't all have hair like gold, like their mothers.The youngest one in curls.(not really)Here's a story of a man named James, who was busy with 3 boys in his gang.They were all men, living all together.(sounds wrong)Yet they were all single.Till the one day when this lady met ...





	1. The Last First Day in Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

Notes on the story:

  
So basically the numbers in the brackets (in the story) means that the gang have 

inserted their comments. Which is at the bottom of the page, the comments i mean. 

  
Credit: To Emily G. because she is my fabulous Beta-reader.

_ _

__ _ Lily’s Daydream:  
_

_“Oh James is so dreamy.” Mary sighed._

_  
_

_Lily rolled her eyes._

_  
_

_“You mean that annoying stalker?” Lily asked._

_  
_

_“I wish he’d stalk me.” Mary said._

_  
_

_Lily sighed, “No you don’t. But be my guest. In fact, I’ll_

_ask him for you right now.”_

_  
_

_“NO LILY! Are you crazy?” Mary gasped._

_  
_

_But Lily got up from her seat and walked over to the_

 

_Marauders’ favourite spot in the common room._

_  
_

_“Wassup, Evans?” James asked_

_  
_

_“Your face, Potter.” Lily answered._

_  
_

_“Hey Lily.” The other Marauders said in unison._

_  
_

_“Hey guys,” she replied to them._

_  
_

_“Listen James. My friend Mary said she would lik_ _e you_

 

_to stalk her instead of me.” Lily said._

_  
_

_“Nice try Lily.” James said and gazed at Lily with such_

 

_intense eyes that Lily blushed and walked away._

_  
_

_“Whoa Lily. You blushed!” Sirius called out._

_  
_

_Lily smiled._

 

#  _One year later…_

   


“Lily!” called Alice.

“What?” Lily answered. 

“You were day-dreaming! (1)” said Mary. 

“Yeah and we better get on the train now!” said 

Emmeline. 

 As they hopped into the train, they met the Marauders.

 “Congratulations Lily for getting Head Girl!” called out

 the Marauders.

Lily grinned.

 She waited for James to say something annoying, but

nothing came, and there was a sudden silence. 

 

   


There was a shout and then a squeal, as Alice 

ran to hug her long-term boyfriend Frank Longbottom. 

“They are so cute,” said Mary. 

“Congratulations James for getting Head Boy!” called 

Frank out. 

All the girls went, “What? You got Head Boy? (2)” 

“Guilty,” called out James shyly. 

“Whoa. Congratulations James,” said Mary. 

“Thanks Mary,” replied James. 

   


“Hey why don’t we all share a compartment?” said 

Sirius. 

“James and I have to go address the prefects,” said Lily. 

“Ohh. ‘James and I’ sounds interesting,” whispered Sirius 

to James. 

James just smiled and looked down to his feet. 

“Hey James,” Remus said, “ I have to be a little bit late 

for the meeting. I have to send my mom a letter about-” 

“Your furry little problem?? (3)” James winked. “I 

understand.” 

“Some nasty rabbit you got huh?” said Alice. 

Remus nodded, trying to hide his grin. 

The others went into the compartment. 

   


While James and Lily, walked to the prefects’

 compartment. 

Lily cleared her throat. 

“How was your summer?” said both of them at the same time. 

“You first,” they said again at the same time. (4) They

 smiled. 

“No, ladies first,” said James. 

“Well, I had the worst summer ever. Petunia still hasn’t 

talk to me and hisses ‘freak’ whenever she can. Beat

 that.” Lily said. 

“Umm, my dad died.” James said. 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Lily said looking flustered. 

“At least he’s in a better place now.” James said, staring 

at the ground. 

Lily placed a hand on his shoulder. James smiled up at

 her. 

“Anyway tell me more about this Petunia.” James said.

   


***

“Congratulations Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans for getting

 Head Boy and Head Girl,” Dumbledore said. 

They were in his office. 

Fawkes was looking at James in a very interested way. (5) 

“Thank you,” they replied.  

“I assumed the students have voted the best for the job,”

 Dumbledore said. 

   


Lily knew James became Head Boy because he was 

popular and most of the votes were from his fan club.

 James knew Lily became Head Girl because well, she 

was the only one willing to be responsible for the job. (6)

   


“Do the best you can for Hogwarts. Aid the students in 

all school organizations, school spirit and discipline.” 

Dumbledore continued, “Now you two, go to the Head 

Quarters now and get some rest, as you want to be bright 

and early on your first day! Want an acid pop before you 

go? (7)”

 “No thanks,” said both Lily and James at once, trying to

 hide their grins.

   


***

  
As Lily stared at the ceiling on her bed in the Head Boy 

and Girl quarters, she tried to recall the morning in the 

train. How can she and James talk normally when they 

have been bickering all those years? Have I, Lily Evans,

 become one of those girls who would talk to James just

 because he is popular?

  
She thought about it all night about it before falling 

asleep. (8) _  
_ _  
__Only time will tell Lily._  


  
___________________________________________

1 Lily: I was not daydreaming.

   Emmeline: You so were!

   Alice: Do you know you drool while you daydream

 Lily?

   


2 Alice: I was shocked!

   Lily: So was I! I thought Remus would get it.

   


3 Sirius: Very sneaky James.

   James: Why thank you. 

   Remus: Mwahaha I have a “nasty rabbit”. Can anyone

 say nasty?

   Peter: Nasty.

   Sirius: Oh. God. 

   


4 Emmeline: Talk about awkward.

   Alice: I think it’s cute.

   Lily: Here we go again.

   


5 James: What’s wrong with Fawkes?

   Peter: Maybe it likes you.

   Sirius: Is Fawkes a guy or a girl?

   Remus: I don’t know. Still. No matter, it’s still creepy.

   

6 Alice: What did James mean? I am responsible!

   Mary: But we wouldn’t want a Head Girl who was 

making out with Frank 24/7 while     doing her duties,

 now would we?

   Emmeline: Put the ink down, Alice.

   


7 Sirius: What is it with Dumbledore and acid pops?

   Lily: Apparently, he’s fond with the sticks.

   Peter: Eww. I am never going to look at him the same

 way again.

   Lily: I didn’t mean it like that! 

   James: Guys, let’s keep this PG-rated.

   


8 James: I could hear Lily snore all through the way even 

with my door shut.

   Alice: We know how you feel, James. 6 years of 

suffering.

   James: How did you deal with it?

   Mary: When she’s asleep, we stuff her in one of our trunks.

    James: Genius.


	2. She ain't your Cinderella.

Notes:

Thank you Soppie for the wonderful idea on where to put the comments

I have put the comments after a paragraph now instead. It is still the same conception about the brackets and the numbers.

I have used some of the lyrics from “Cinderella” by Cheetah Girls to show Lily’s feelings. I assure you it isn’t a song-fic.

Please Review! Thank you.

   


Credit: To Emily G. my faithful, ZOMG-ING beta-reader.

_  
__  
__“Please read me a story!” Lily said to here mom.  
_ _“Okay. So what will it be for tonight? Cinderella? Sleeping Beauty?” her mom asked.  
_ _“Cinderella, please, mommy!” Lily said, excitedly.  
_ _“Good night, Lily!” Petunia called from the other bedroom.  
_ _“Nighty Night, Tuney.” Lily called back.  
_ _Her mom read her the story for the millionth time.  
_ _It was always about a princess in distress.  
_ _And how a guy would save her.  
_ _And end up with the glory._  
   
   


# Lily sat up on her bed thinking that she did not want to have this kind of fairytale life.  


She didn’t want to be like Cinderella and get her feet swept away by a handsome prince. (1) 

   


1 Alice: You are so random, Lily.

   Peter: Oh! So all of this time Lily, Cinderella is actually a princess, not a disease.

  

“Good morning Lily!” called James. 

“Good morning to you too,” Lily mumbled as stared at her bacon. 

“How was your first night in the Head Quarters, Lily?” Alice asked.

“Alright.” Lily said.

“ We already miss you, Lily.” Emmeline said. (2) Lily smiled. She looked at her timetable. She had Potions first. 

“So Lily, what are your plans for Hogwarts?” Alice asked in a very prompt way. Lily grinned. She already had a scrapbook full of ideas.

   


2 Mary: Missed her? 

   Alice: It was like heaven without her snoring!

   Emmeline: We had such a peaceful and snore-less night!

   Sirius: Us too! 

   Remus: Because we could still hear Lily’s snores all the way to our dormitory.

   Peter: James always said it was like a bird singing.

   Alice: I don’t think an elephant is qualified as a bird.

   


“You haven’t done anything naughty yet, have you Prongs?” Sirius asked, a smirk on his handsome face. (3) James sniggered. 

“Hey James, we still are doing the Hogwarts map? I mean you aren’t too busy with anything, are you?” Remus whispered. 

“Of course! I can’t wait for that!” James said. 

“This map is for the next generation! Our kids are going to make use of it! We don’t want the Legend of the Marauders gone, now do we boys?” Sirius said. 

“I don’t think I’m a legend.” Peter mumbled. James put an arm around him. 

“Wormtail, my man, you are a legend. We all are.” James said. Peter smiled.

 “Thanks, James.” 

   


3 Lily: * smirks *

   Emmeline: * sniggers*

   Sirius: What?

   Lily: Nothing, “handsome”.

   


“Perfect Essay Ms. Evans!” Prof. Slughorn said, handing her the essay, later that morning in her potions class. 

“Excellent for you too, Mr. Potter!” The professor beamed at James. Lily and James looked at each other. James smiled and Lily smiled back but with a tinge of blush. (4) Lily cleared her throat and looked away. 

“What was that all about?” Sirius asked. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” James said. 

   


4 Nearly everyone: WOO-HOO!

   James: * smiles*

   Lily: I hate you guys.

   Alice: Someone took her Happy Pill this morning!

   


“Okay everybody, may I have your attention? Last year, we did the Draught of Living Death. This year we are going to do the Wiggenweld Potion. Does anyone know the fascinating history of this potion?” Prof Slughorn asked. Lily, Sirius, James’ hands were all in the air. 

“Yes, James?” 

“It is the potion the prince used to wake the princess who had been poisoned with the Draught of Living Death by a medieval hag called Leticia Somnolens.” James said. (5) “Well done, James! 10 points to Gryffindor!” Prof. Slughorn added. 

“Now the instructions are in your book. Follow them properly because this potion is very dangerous. It can blow up easily even with a minor mistake! C’mon! Get going.” 

   


5 Lily: OMG! It’s like the story of Sleeping Beauty!

   Sirius: And I’m Sleeping Handsome.

   Remus: Get over yourself, Sirius.

   Sirius: You’re just jealous.

   

“Okay. Add a popaphorus beans (6) to the cauldron. Stir counter clockwise.” Lily muttered. She was concentrating very hard in her potion. This was her last year at Hogwarts. She wanted to be top in class. But how can you concentrate when the whole dungeon is very hot and you can feel a certain dark-haired boy looking at you? Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore and shouted at him, “What do you want, Potter?” 

   
6 Emmeline: Mmm…beans.  


   Alice: Mmm…beans.

   James: You’re making a weird face, Alice.

   Lily: Oh look, Alice. You just made that kid wet his pants.

   


Before James could reply, he saw Lily’s cauldron on fire. He ran towards her, grabbed her by the arm and shouted at everyone to get out. (7) One second later, there was a big bang in the dungeons. Lily’s cauldron was in smithereens. Everyone in the classroom was choking and everyone’s faces were covered in ash. 

“This is all your fault, James!” Lily shouted. 

“ _What?_ MY fault? Whose cauldron was this?” James asked. 

“Yes, it is my cauldron, but if you weren’t bothering me, everything would have been fine!” Lily hissed. 

“Bothering you? I didn’t touch you,” James said hotly, “Nor did I speak to you!” 

“Well you were LOOKING AT ME!” Lily shouted. 

“Miss Evan, Mr. Potter that is quite enough! I expected more from the both of you!” Prof. Slughorn said, frowning at them. 

“Let’s all go to Hospital Wing,” He added to the rest of the class. “Follow me now.” Everyone started walking to the door. But Lily and James stayed behind. 

“A simple thank you would be enough,” said James, looking angry. 

Lily looked away, her glaze landing on anything but him. She didn’t want a prince to come and save her. 

   
 _“I can rescue myself.”  
_  


7 Mary: It wasn’t like that at all. James, you more swan-dived to Lily.

   Remus: Nearly knocking her out.

   Sirius: Don’t forget me as well!

   Alice: You didn’t tell us all to get out. And all we could hear from you was, “LILY! I LOVE YOU!”

   James: Liars.

  



	3. I have the Butterflies.

Note: Credit to my fabulous beta-reader, Emily. (Thanks for the 2.5 jokes! Love it!)

And thanks for Gossip girl Episode 8 for the butterfly line from Chuck and Blair.

Please review! Thank you my faithful readers. (Hi Shannon and Excell!)

  
_“James, honey. Come down from your tree house and eat your dinner!” James’s mom called._  
_“But mom! Sirius and I haven’t finished our game of Exploding Snap!” James shouted back._  
_“Honey, your dinner will get cold!”_  
_“Just give me five minutes! I’m fourteen, not four!” James replied in exasperation._  
_“Ok. Five minutes or I will not let you play Quidditch for the rest of the summer!”_  
_James rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Sirius.  
_

_“Ok. Let’s get down to business. Which page is that with the Animagus potion?” he asked._

   
   


“ I seriously don’t know what’s gotten with that woman!” James shouted. “I saved her, and she didn’t even say thank-you. She even blames me for it!” 

“Tough luck, Prongs,” said Sirius. 

“You know what? Stuff her! There are other women out there!” James said. 

“You don’t really mean that, James.” Peter whispered. James sighed. 

“No, I didn’t really mean it.” 

“We know, James,” Remus said. “Anyway, we need to get started with this Hogwarts map before we finish school.” James tried to push Lily out of his mind but it was useless. He couldn’t stop thinking about her. (1)

   


1 Alice: He could never stop thinking about her. Not for a week.

   Sirius: Not even for a day.

   Remus: Try a minute.

   Emmeline: A second.

  

“It was all his fault! That cauldron-hole! (2) Pathetic!” Lily kept on rambling and shouting. 

“Chill, Lily. Look, I’m not going to take sides…” Alice started. 

“But Lily, James rescued you. He didn’t start the fire.” Mary explained.

“Yeah, it was always burning, since the world's been turning!” Alice tried to joke.

“So you are on James side, eh?” Lily shouted. (2.5) 

 “No, Lily,” Emmeline said. “We know how you feel on being independent and everything, but sometimes people _need_ to be rescued.” (3)

 Lily sighed. Perhaps she was being rude.  She grimaced. “I’ll go apologize to James.”

   


2 Remus: Cauldron-hole?

   Sirius: She must be very distressed.

   Mary: I heard something about a report on the radio on Cauldron’s bottoms last week…

   Alice: Mary, for the love of Merlin’s underwear! Please don’t start.

   Peter: Merlin’s underwear?

   Emmeline: Look everyone, you all made Merlin (in the Chocolate frog card) cry.

   


2.5 Mary: She missed the joke, Alice.

      Alice: *sighs dramatically*. And people say I’m not funny.

      Sirius: You’re not.

      Alice: *sighs dramatically again*. And people say I don’t TRY to be funny.

      Sirius: No they don’t.

      Alice: *glares*

      Emmeline: Shut up, Sirius.

   


3 Alice: Remember the time when the Giant Squid took her?

   Emmeline: Yeah, she told everybody she could rescue herself.

   Sirius: And no one likes to cross Ms. Independent.

   Remus: Took one whole day to finally persuade her to let us rescue her.

   Mary: Rumours has it James paid the Giant Squid to kidnap her. So he could rescue her.

   


“Yep, we need to add Professor Dumbledore’s office as well.” Sirius pointed out. James was staring out of the window, his face glazed. 

“Definitely. We also need to snap James out of his Lily world.” Remus said. They sniggered but James didn’t hear what Remus said. They looked at each other. 

“James, snap out of it!” Sirius said, clicking his fingers in James’ face. “ Look, why don’t you just explain it to Lily now that she’s cooled down (4)?” he asked James. 

“Explain what exactly? That it IS her fault? That her CAULDRON was on fire?? And I saved her?” James asked. “Look guys. It’s so different now. I can’t sleep. I feel sick in my stomach. It’s like there’s something fluttering inside. Like, butterflies. I mean I’ve liked her since fourth year, but this is completely different.” 

“Well, maybe you love her.” Peter mumbled. (5)

   


4 Mary: Cooled down?

   Alice: More like still on fire.

   Sirius: It must have been the popaphorus beans. It made her head all go fuzzy.

   Emmeline: Mmm…beans.

   

5 Mary: One point for Peter!

   Alice: Aww. Butterflies? That’s so cute. I get the elves with Frank.

   

“Do you know where Lily is?” James asked Alice.

“Sorry, James. She’s having dinner with the Slug Club,” she replied. James sighed. “You’re different James.” Emmeline said. 

“Different? How?” he asked. 

“It’s just the way you and Lily fight now. It’s completely different. You fight with a reason now. And you don’t ask her out every time you see her in the corridors. You’ve change over the summer,” Emmeline continued. James just smiled because he didn’t really understand what Emmeline was talking about. (6) He couldn’t think anymore. He needed to talk to Lily.

   


6 Emmeline: I was pretty much understandable.

   Mary: Yeah.

   Sirius: No, I couldn’t understand you Emmeline. Sorry.

   Remus and Peter: Me neither.

   Alice: *rolls eyes* **_Boys_**.

   


It was midnight. James was waiting for Lily in the Head Quarters. He lied down on his bed thinking of a speech. He was a Gryffindor after all. He should be able to pluck up the courage to talk to a girl. The door swung open. Lily looked tired. 

   


“Lily, could I talk to you for a second?” James asked. Lily sighed. 

“No, I should start first. The whole thing in Potions was my fault. I shouldn’t have blamed you. You saved me. I should be thankful. I’m sorry James.” 

There was silence for a minute. 

“Wow. Lily apologizing? That’s a start. But I should apologize too. I shouldn’t have been staring at you too much. I know that staring isn’t a crime. But it was a bit out of line because Lily I think I….” James said. 

He couldn’t bring it up now.

“No, don’t be sorry.” Lily said, cutting him off.  “ _I_ was stupid. You’re right, staring isn’t a crime. You were never out of line. I was. So, finish your sentence.” Lily said. 

“Oh. Never mind. I just think…I…I’m going to bed.” James said. He went to his room. 

   


_“I think I love you.”_ (7)

   


7 Alice: I am aww-ing like mad!

   Mary: That’s so cute James!

   Sirius: That’s _deep_ , man.

   James: *sighs* Merlin’s pants.

 


	4. Just Friends?

Notes:

Credit to my beta-reader Emily.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone! God rest ye Merry Hippogriffs!

Thank you for the reviews! As Oliver would say, “Please sir. I want some more!”

I would like to thank the Unknowable Wiki for my research.

   


Disclaimer: If there really is a band called the Dancing Owls, credit to them then.

  
_“How well did you do in the Defense Against the Dark Arts exam?” Mary asked._  
_“Not well, I think. I was having trouble with Question 10.” Emmeline said._  
_“Yeah, the werewolf question was hard. But I can’t wait until we finish our Transfiguration exam. Then I can breathe properly.” Lily said._  
_“Lily, I think your breathing is fine or you would have dropped dead in the exam, right?” Alice said._  
_They all laughed, even Lily._  
_They sat on the edge of the lake, taking their socks and shoes off, cooling their feet._  
_“I heard Snape wishing Lily good luck before the exams,” Mary said._  
_“That’s because we’re friends,” Lily reassured._  
_“Yeah. Friends with benefits.” Alice winked. They all grimaced at the thought._  
_“Yuck, Alice. I don’t even know why you talk to him Lily,” said Mary._  
_“Speaking of Snape…” Emmeline pointed to the lake. There was a crowd surrounding three people, who seemed to be James, Sirius and Snape. Snape’s mouth was full of bubbles._  
_“Oh my GOD! James Potter is **such** an arrogant…” Lily trailed off in anger. “I’m going to sort this out,” she said, getting up and walking towards the lake in a huff.  
_

_“Bet you five galleons that James asks Lily out again,” Alice whispered, grinning to the others._

   
   
 _Did I just say that? I love Lily?  
_ James rolled over in his bed and sat up. _Damn these butterflies. My stomach is fluttering like mad. Phew. I am just glad that fight is over. Anyway, the weather is good today, very good Quidditch conditions!_  


In the Heads adjoining bathroom, Lily turned on her Wizard Wireless. As she brushed her teeth, she danced to the music. (1) She wasn’t aware when James entered the room. 

“Nice dancing!” He smirked. She nearly fell down. 

“You scared me James!” she exclaimed, her hand on her heart. “What are you doing here?” she asked. 

“And they say you’re intelligent,” he said in mock disappointment. “ _Obviously,_ I’m stalking you,” he continued. She raised her eyebrows.

“I’m kidding. (2) I was just on my way to your room to talk about the Halloween party this weekend. We have to plan the party together,” he said. 

“Yeah, could you wait until I finish brushing my teeth?” she asked, smiling. 

“Of course I’ll wait until you finish brushing your teeth and…dancing.” He muttered, smirking again.

   


1 Emmeline: You call that dancing?

   Lily: Well my hips don’t lie.

   


2 Sirius: He’s not kidding.

   Remus: Yeah, he does stalk Lily, every second of every day.

   James: Shut up guys. I do not stalk Lily.

   Peter: Right, sorry, just obsessed?

   Sirius: No, Pete. Just _misunderstood,_ right, Prongs? 

   James: Shut up, Sirius.

   


“So, you and James made up last night, huh?” Mary said.

“Yeah we did. How did you know?” Lily said.

“Well, he had a 5000 mega-watt smile during the Quidditch match, even when he got hit by a Bludger,” Emmeline said.

“Twice,” Alice added. Lily blushed.

“Anyway, we planned the Halloween party,” she said, trying to change the subject. “I can’t wait! It’s going to be in the Great Hall. We booked a band called the Dancing Owls. And we’re going to order Firewhisky too, (3)” Lily said, “But only for the seventh years.”

“Sounds wicked.” The others said.

  

3 Emmeline: Remember that time when Alice got drunk at the Christmas party?

   Lily: Never seen a better impersonation of a dog.

   Mary: Sirius never lets her live it down. He constantly reminded Alice about it every day for a month.

  

“How can you not fall off your broom with that big head of yours Potter?” Snape shouted down the corridor.

“Well because I have talent and you don’t.” James shouted back. The crowd laughed.

“You know, I _would_ hex him, but I’m mature now, (4)” James said.

“Good man Prongs.” Remus said, patting him on the back.

“I just want to change now, and show Lily that I’m a good guy.” James grinned.

“Oh but you’ll still be the fun guy we know and love, right?” Sirius asked.

“Of course. Anyway, Snape is a special case. I’ll still hex and jinx him from time to time but not in front of Lily.” James winked.

“That’s my man.” Sirius said, grinning. Peter laughed. Remus avoided eye contact.

   


4\.  Nearly everyone: Yeah he’s **mature** now * rolls eyes *

   

As Lily and the others walked along the corridor, they saw Snape trying to gather up some papers on the floor. (5)

Lily ignored him and walked away.

“What ever happened between you two?” Emmeline asked.

“Yeah. You guys were like best friends since like…ever. God knows why. You never really told us the whole story. You had that fight in 5th year, right?” Mary asked.

Lily nodded. “Remember he called me a Mudblood? Well, I’d had enough of him and his Dark Arts, and gave him the flick.” She frowned.

“Would you go out with him though if he didn’t do Dark Arts?” Alice asked quietly.

There was a minute of silence.

“I don’t know,” Lily mumbled.

There was a tone in her voice that they decided to change topic.

   


5 Sirius: Hmm…

   Mary: Sirius…

   Sirius: What? I didn’t do it!

   Mary:  Then why so guilty?

   
   


For the rest of the day, Lily was thinking about Snape. She didn’t even hear Flitwick telling them about Protean Charms. She should have been listening to him because she’s in her NEWT level now. (6) Her mind constantly replayed on what happened in her fifth year when Snape called her Mudblood. Lily grimaced. 

“Protean charms makes given objects follow what happens to a master-object.” Prof. Flitwick said. “ _Yeah. Snape follows Avery and Mulciber in whatever they do, all those Dark Arts. Next thing I know, they’ll be Death Eaters._ ” Lily thought, as she absent-mindedly wrote down her notes. 

She looked over to James who was looking outside the window, running a hand through his hair. At least James is different. He detests the Dark Arts. Lily would never see him join You-Know-Who. She smiled. (7)

   


6 Sirius: Wow! That’s a first: Lily not listening to a teacher?

   Remus: What’s happening to the world?

   Peter: And because she was thinking about Snivellus?

   James: *grumble* 

   


7 Alice: You forgot to mention you started drooling too.

   Lily: Well, I was hungry.

   Mary: *cough*for James*cough*

   


As Lily and James patrolled the corridors, they talked about their day, the up-coming Halloween party and just about everything. 

“Guess what, Lily? Snivellus provoked me and I didn’t even hex him! (8)” James told her proudly. 

“Umm…that’s good…I guess. Well done? You’re a good boy?” Lily said. James laughed. 

“Lily, can I ask you something personal?” James asked. Lily nodded.

“Why did you hate me before?”

“I didn’t hate you, James. I – just - it’s…complicated.”

“Then let me help you un-complicate it.”

“Ok. I didn’t despise you but I didn’t approve of you either. You were mean to Snape and anyone who annoyed you. You’ve always teased Snape, jinxed him, and not _just_ him. The list could go on forever.”

“Why do you care so much about Snape? He’s a greasy-haired git who’s into dark arts.”

“He was my best friend. Until--never mind.”

“Just friends? I’ve always thought he likes you. But you both were just friends? Nothing more?”

“Yeah, we were just friends.”

James sighed, very relieved.

“Well, then. That’s good.”

   
   


8 Lily: Wow James you finally learned to behave.

   Alice: Yeah James. This makes you Wizard of the Month for not hexing Snape. 

   Emmeline: Please a round of applause, everyone, for his brave and innocent behaviour.

   James: Aww Shucks guys.

   

They walked back to the Head Dormitories in silence, both in deep thought. James was very relieved that Lily didn’t like Snape back romantically. (9) Lily thoughts were more confusing. 

   
 _Is that why James always bullied Snape? That James always thought Snape harbored deep feelings for me? Did Snape really like me more than just a friend? WHY IS THIS WHOLE DAY ABOUT SNAPE?  
_  


Before they went into their separate bedrooms, James bade Lily goodnight. Lily did the same. 

Somewhere in the Slytherin dormitories, as Lily thought about Snape, Snape was also thinking about Lily.

   
 _I always did. I love her. The only problem is she doesn’t._  
   


9 Sirius: We could totally hear him rejoicing from our dormitory. 

   James: That’s because of the two-way mirror.

   Sirius: Oh.

 


	5. A `LIL EXTRA SOMETHING SPECIAL FOR Y'ALL!

Note: I just realize that you all have never seen the whole summary. I was bored and decided to post this up. Happy Holidays!

Credit: The tune for this song is from the theme song of the Brady Bunch.

Summary:

Here's a story of a lovely lady who had 3 beautiful friends.

They don't all have hair like gold, also their mothers.

The youngest one in curls. (not really)

   


Here's a story of a man named James, who was busy with 3 boys in his gang.

They were all men, living all together.

Yet they were all single.

   


Till the one day when this lady met this fellow,

And he couldn't get enough of her.

So just read this fanfic 

Or I'll keep singing

About this lily and a stag.

   


* Lily: That doesn't rhyme.

   James: Agreed.

   Emmeline: Lots of grammatical mistakes.

   Sirius: I don't like it because I'm not mentioned.

   Alice: "A Stag"?

   Remus: Just figure of speech.

   Peter: Nothing really in particular.

   Mary: Oh look guys! Pancakes!

   Everyone: Mmm...Pancakes.  



	6. A warm silence

** **

**_A warm silence_ **

_Notes:_

_Credit to my beta-reader Emily G. and her awesome-ness._

_Holla to my bestie, Shannon!_

_Thank you for the reviews! As Oliver would say, "Please sir. I want some more!"_

_I would like to thank the Unknowable Wiki for my research._

_Sorry for the late update. I was very busy._

_Disclaimer: Credit - if there is really a Dancing Owl Band._

_ Lily was walking up the Owlery. She's always loved it there. It was freezing cold. _

_ The wind picks up her hair and sways it around. Then she heard footsteps. _

_ "Hey Lily." James said.  _

_ Lily just nodded.  _

_ "I'm going to send a parcel home. It's my mom's birthday today." James said. _

_Lily nodded. You could feel the awkwardness in the air. She waved goodbye.  _

_ As she walked down, she loved the silence between them though. _

_One year later,_

_Lily was up in the Owlery. It wasn't freezing cold but it was a windy day._

_She heard footsteps. She thought it would be James but it was Snape._

_They didn't acknowledge each other, not even a wave hello or a simple hi._

_But even if Lily didn't see it, Snape had a bit of longing in his face._

_She left at once, this time, shivering at the silence between them._

_She walked back to the Head Dormitory. James was sitting in the couch._

_"Hey!" called James. Lily smiled and said hi back. "The Dancing Owls have been_

_booked. The firewhiskey has been approved by the teachers. Well, cause we are of_

_legal age! Dumbledore---" rambled James. Lily put a finger on his mouth to hush him._

_She sat next to him, her head on his shoulder.(1) The silence between them, she loved._

_1 Nearly everyone: FINALLY! SOMETHING FINALLY HAPPEN!_

_Sirius: Ooh! *sings* Do you believe in magic? *sings*_

_Mary: Of course we do! We do it 24/7!_

_James couldn't believe his luck! Lily finally showed a bit of appreciation for him._

_"I mean she even put her head on my shoulder! Doesn't that tell you something?" James asked._

_"That she has a really big headache and she's not really sure what she was doing? (2)" Sirius asked._

_"Oh very funny. C'mon guys! We have made so much progress. Should I ask her to be my date for_

_the Halloween party?" James said. The other boys shrugged. "Anyway James, we should be doing our_

_notes for Muggle Studies instead of talking," Lupin whispered. The others grinned. "Muggles said that_

_the closest thing they have to magic is love, true or false? (3)" the professor asked. "Yes," sighed James._

_2 Lily: That's precisely what happen actually._

_James: Yeah right._

_3 Sirius: True plus those bikini-clad muggle babes._

_Mary: Oh Sirius._

_Lily smiled as she left her Arithmancy class. She just told her friends what happened in the Head_

_Dormitories. "Ooh Lily! Are you like going out now with James?" Alice asked. Lily frowned._

_"Umm...Not sure." She said, "It was just a I-need-a-shoulder thing. Not a kiss!" "Yet," added Alice._

_The others grinned. Lily couldn't help but smile. They walked to the Great Hall for lunch._

_The Marauders were already sitting and eatting their lunch. With a lot of food in his mouth, Sirius asked_

_Mary without a hint of embarassment, "Whoulf youf like tof chomef tof the Hallofween dancefm wif me?"_

_"Yeah, like I so understand that, Sirius Black." she said._

_He swallowed and said, "Would you like to come to the Halloween dance with me?" Mary blushed_

_and said yes. The girls went rather giggly after that, teasing Sirius and Mary. (4)_

_They were all wondering who was next to be asked. Would it be James and Lily?_

_4 Alice: That was such a cute moment._

_Sirius: Thank you._

_Mary: Bow down to us!_

_Lily: All that ego in one relationship?_

_Peter: Scary._

_The next few days the 7th years were very busy in the corridors. Boys asking girls out to the Halloween_

_dance. Even the teachers were used to girls giggling more in their class but they unfortunately they_

_still didn't tolerate the notes passing. They are all excited to see Prof. McGonagall dance._

_"Want to come to the dance with me, Alice?" Frank asked._

_"You know I would go with you. Who else would? HAHA! I'm joking honey!" Alice answered._

_"Emmeline...could we go together to the Halloween dance?" asked Sturgis Podmore._

_"Sure...you're in my Ancient Runes class,right? Just checking..." Emmeline answered._

_"Oh my dear beloved Peter Pettigrew, please come to the dance with me?"_

_"Oh yes my darling Remus...I shall go with you."_

_They laughed. (5)_

_5 Emmeline: Good times. Good times._

_Remus: You do know you are not my type, Peter._

_Peter: My heart aches, Remus._

_James: Or should I say honey-pie?_

_Everyone had a date. Well except, James and Lily. Both were so busy with the Halloween dance and the_

_prefects. People have asked them. A lot of brave girls (6) have asked James and a lot of timid cute boys have_

_asked Lily. Both refused them. "James, you better ask Lily." Remus said. "But she's always busy, like me._

_She's always surrounded with homework or with her friends. And I'm sure someone asked her already._

_She's too pretty." James sighed. Meanwhile, in the other room..._

_"Has James asked you yet?" Mary asked. "No. He's busy and maybe he's going with someone already._

_If he doesn't ask me, I'll go by myself or just patrol all night. (7)" Lily answered. "But Lily, this is our last year._

_You need a night of fun as well!" Alice said. "Yes,Lily." the others agreed._

_6 James: Brave or obssessed?_

_Peter: That is the question._

_Lily: *rolls eyes*_

_7 Peter: Now that is dedication!_

_Mary: Or craziness._

_Lily: Thank you, Peter._

_After such a long week, James and Lily finally had a night-off. They were sitting on the couch. "Umm...Lily..._

_Who are you going with in the Halloween dance?" James asked. Lily half-smiled. "No-one. No wait. I'm going with_

_an elf who asked me out." They laughed. "Seriously, Lily?" James said. She grinned. "No one. What about you?"_

_"I did promised Madam Pomfrey a dance. But I do need a partner all night." He said, hinting and staring at Lily. Lily_

_bit her bottom lip. "So would you do me the honours, Lily?" James asked. "I don't know, James." Lily frowned._

_"Umm..." (8)Silence filled the room..._

_8 Everyone: DUN DUN DUN!_

_Sirius: To be continued..._

_James: Genome-hanger!_


End file.
